Eowyn's Adventures In Middle-Earth Land
by Moonfur ADV
Summary: Eowyn is sitting beside Eomer on the bank, when a white-haired Hobbit scampers past her. She gets up and follows it, oblivious to the fact that this would lead to her greatest adventure yet. Note: on temporary hiatus/break.
1. Chapter 1

**Down The Hobbit-Hole**

Eowyn was starting to get very tired of sitting beside her brother, Eomer, on the bank. Having nothing to do, she peeped into her brother's book. It had no speech or pictures in it, causing Eowyn to quickly lose interest.

She was busy considering whether or not making a daisy-chain was worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a white-haired Hobbit ran close by her. "Oh dear, I shall be late!" It cried as he took a watch out of its waistcoat pocket, glanced at it, and hurried off. Eowyn swiftly rose to her feet and ran across the field after the Hobbit. Fortunately, she was just in time to see it jump down a large Hobbit-Hole.

Not missing a beat, Eowyn went down after it, idly wondering how she was going to get back in the recesses of her mind. The Hobbit-Hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way before it then dipped down, giving Eowyn no time to react. The next moment, she found herself falling down a very deep well. The well must have been either very deep or her fall very slow, as she was able to identify objects in the walls as she went down. First, Eowyn noticed that the sides of the wall were filled with cupboards and that pictures were hung up on the wall with pegs. Curiously, she reached out and pulled a jar down from one of the shelves. The jar was labelled 'Honey Cakes,' though to Eowyn's disappointment, the jar was empty and didn't contain any of Beorning's unique cakes. She reached out and put the jar into one of the cupboards as carefully as she could while she fell past it.

"I wonder how far I've fallen by this time?" Eowyn asked herself as she continued to plummet down the well. "I wonder if I shall reach the centre of the Earth, or even fall right through it! I may even come out of the other end where the elves of Rivendell live!"

Not having much else to do, Eowyn began to search for a new topic to speak about. She then remembered Windfola, her grey horse, who was still back at the stables in Rohan. Eowyn was so lost in her own thoughts, that she yelped loudly when her fall was abruptly interrupted. Eowyn briskly rustled off of the leaves and twigs that had deterred her rapid descent. Surprisingly, she was unscathed, though she couldn't even begin to fathom how. Looking around, she saw only darkness, that was, excluding the long passage that stretched on beyond her. The lilliputian, white-haired Hobbit was still visible as he hurried down it. Without a second thought, Eowyn ran after it and was just in time to hear it exclaim, "oh my hairy feet, it's getting late!" As it turned a corner.

Eowyn raced after it, only to find no trace of the waistcoat-clad Hobbit. Instead, she found herself in a long, low-roofed hall. It was lit up by a row of candles that were hung up all the way down the large hall. There were doors going all the way around, but after trying to open each door, Eowyn discovered that they were all locked. Dejectedly, she walked back to the middle of the hall, where to her surprise, was a small, three-legged table. _'I'm sure that wasn't there before,'_ thought Eowyn skeptically. Upon closer inspection, Eowyn noticed that the little table was made of glass and that there was a tiny silver key resting upon it's surface. At first, Eowyn thought that the key may open one of the locked doors, so she picked it up and went down the hall, trying it in every lock. The last door was much smaller than the rest, so small, in fact, that if Eowyn opened it, she would only be able to fit her head through. She tried the key in the lock and to her delight and relief, the minute door swung open. Beyond it was the most beautiful garden that she had ever seen. 'Wow… even in Edoras you don't see such magnificent gardens!' Eowyn thought, pleasantly surprised.

Unfortunately for Eowyn, she was too large to fit through the door. Downcast, she locked the door again and trudged back to the glass table, setting the silver key back on it with a dull 'clunk.' To her surprise, a bottle was also present on the table. There was a label wrapped around the neck of the bottle, it read:

'Super-Fast Reverse Ent Draught, Drink Me!'

Eowyn knew very well what the 'Ent Draught' part meant, for she herself had had some of the beverage given to her by Treebeard, the Ent. It was the 'Super-Fast' and 'Drink Me!' parts that threw her off. "Ok, well, if it is the reverse of the Ent Draught, then I'll probably shrink instead of grow if I drank it. Super-Fast… maybe it means that I'de shrink very quickly if I do decide to drink it. That means that I'll be able to fit through the door and get into the garden!" She thought out-loud, her voice laced with excitement.

She took an experimental sip of the Ent Draught. It tasted a little like water, only the scent of the forest lingered on it. Almost immediately, she began to shorten in hight, gradually getting closer to the ground. Eventually, she reached the point at which she was only ten inches tall. She waited for a moment to see whether she was going to shrink any further or not, before scampering back to the now not so minuscule door.

Once she had gotten back to he door, she realised that she had forgotten the silver key back on the glass table. Eowyn sprinted back to the table and tried to climb up it and reach the key. To her dismay, the glass table was too slippery even for her, for she was quite a bit skilled in climbing. This fact made her think back to when she used to climb the trees in Fangorn with Eomer and Theodred. She reminisced about when they rode on Treebeard as they explored the enormous forest. Feeling very nostalgiac, she sat down at the foot of the three-legged table and hugged her knees to her chest, a dismal expression etched into her face.

A few minutes passed before she noticed a tiny basket lying under the table. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it, finding a note and a slice of Lembas Bread in it's interior. Eowyn picked up the note, it read:

'Eat The Lembas Bread!'

Not having much else to do, Eowyn ate the bread, only then realising how hungry she had been. Anxiously, she waited, wondering in which direction the Lembas Bread would make her grow, if it _did _make her change in hight at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pool Of Tears**

Eowyn looked down at the ground, noticing that it was getting further and further away. Before long, she could hardly see her feet, for she was now over nine feet tall. "Ouch!" Her head hit the the hall's ceiling. Not willing to waste any more time, Eowyn picked up the silver key and scampered over to the little garden door.

This time, she could only look out at the garden with one eye, for she had grown too big. Miserably, she sat down and began to cry. No matter how hard she tried not to, she continued to shed gallons upon gallons worth of tears until there was a large pool of them around her. A pattering of feet was heard as the white-haired hobbit came into view. Hurriedly drying her tears, she heard the hobbit squeak, "oh, the Duchess, the Duchess! She'll be savage if I'm late!"

Nervously, Eowyn attempted to speak to the hobbit. "Excuse me, sir-" the hobbit jumped in shock and scampered away quickly, dropping his fan and gloves as he went. Cautiously, Eowyn picked up the fallen objects, eyeing them skeptically. It had begun to get very hot inside the hall, so Eowyn began to use the fan, trying to cool herself down. "I wonder if Eomer and Theodred will come looking for me? Maybe they have no idea that I'm even down here!" Eowyn began to talk to herself sadly, unwilling to be trapped in that hall forever. Dejectedly, she looked down at her hands with dull grey eyes. The next second, though, her eyes were re-lit with surprise as she realised that her hands were now small enough to fit into the rabbit's gloves.

She stopped fanning herself, causing her to stop shrinking. Remembering the little silver key, she ran back to the minuscule door, finding the door locked once more. Not only that, but the key was back on top of the glass table, just as it had been when she first entered the hall. Eowyn trudged away despondently, accidentally slipping on a large puddle. Mere seconds later, she found herself swimming in a deep pool of salt water. _'The sea?'_ Eowyn wondered, before perceiving that she had just fallen into the tears she had cried earlier. Vehemently wishing that she hadn't cried so much, Eowyn swum a little, trying to find a way out of the pool.

Further off, Eowyn heard something splashing about. As she approached it, she found that it was just a dwarf that had probably fallen in, just as she had. _'I wonder if I should speak to it… I mean, dwarves are stingy about almost everything, I think,'_ Eowyn thought to herself as she attempted to converse with the black-bearded dwarf. "Master Dwarf, I-" the dwarf started slightly and turned to face her.

Eowyn aimed to make conversation with the dwarf, but it proved to be futile. Or at least, she should have been more careful with her words. "Um… don't you wish we were as tall as elves so we could reach the bottom of this pool and not have to swim around?" The dwarf leapt upward, bristling. "Don't speak to me about those wretched creatures!" It cried, quivering with what looked like anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eowyn apologised, feeling fairly guilty for insulting it, though it was unintentional.

The pool had begun to fill up with all sorts of creatures, most of them dwarves. Eowyn and the dwarf agreed that they should be getting out of the pool, so they began to paddle away from the large group. As they came ashore, Eowyn and the dwarf were instantly met by three other dwarves and an old man who was wearing a cloak and a pointy hat, all four of which were also soaked to the bone. Shivering, Eowyn wondered if the rest of the party felt as cold as her, and if they knew a solution for it.


End file.
